


My secret husband

by Multifandomwife



Series: ~My secret~ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Marriage, Messy, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwife/pseuds/Multifandomwife
Summary: Taeil is a school teacher who has nothing to hide except that he has a boyfriend whose REALLY close to being a billionaire that no one knows about. His friends don't know and his parents don't know. But what happens when a news source (Dispatch) slowly starts to rat their relationship out.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: ~My secret~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Character intro

Moon(Suh) Taeil

A school teacher who lives a pretty cool life. Just know some of his students have the tea of some Korean idols .

Suh Johnny (or Youngho)  
A millionaire (owns MANY companies )whose also in a kpop group. He's a rapper,dancer,and singer. No one knows he has someone precious waiting at home for him. 

Kpop idols(they are all in one group)-  
-taeyong  
-Mark  
-jaehyun  
-Lucas  
-Yuta  
-Hendery  
-Kun

Teachers(T)/students(S) & school Year(Y)-  
-Ten(T)  
-Haechan(S)(Y3)  
-Doyoung(T)  
-Jungwoo(S)(Y4)  
-Winwin(T)  
-Xiaojun(S)(Y4)  
-Yangyang(S)(Y3)  
-jaemin(S)(Y3)  
-Renjun(S)(Y3)  
-Jeno(S)(Y3)  
-chenle(Y2)  
-jisung(Y2)


	2. MSB 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a wattpad story but I deactivated my account. T_T

Taeil p.o.v

I smiled happily at myself in the mirror. Johnny bought me a new sweater before he left to work. I took a picture in the mirror and posted it on Instagram.

I smile as I see Haechan be the first one to like the post. Then a lot more start flowing in. I put my phone in my pocket and fast walked to my suitcase.

I checked if everything was in the right place. And locked it up holding it in my hand. I grabbed my keys and closed the door making sure it's locked. "Heyyyyy can I get a ride to school." Haechan popped up out of no where making me scream for a second.

"Jesus christ channie Stop that." I whined opening the driver side. And Haechan opened the other side getting in. "I didn't even agree for you to get in." I huffed as he laughed.

"You act just like a parent I can't help it anyways hurry up before we're late." Haechan rushed. Let me introduce you to Haechan. 

He's one of my students and he lives near by. He's a ball of sunshine LITERALLY. People get us confused as father and son at some point (24/7) since we have that kind of connection.

"Anyways did you here that mark is still single." Haechan squealed out of no where. This boy is a hard down mark lee fanboy but he won't admit it since he always clown mark. "He is? Not a surprise."I said on purpose as Haechan glared.

"Hey,he's capable of dating." He pouted. "Unless he still got that baby crush on you that you always talk about." I teased backing out of the driveway . "That was years ago. And we stop talking." Haechan sighed.

"Aweeee it's okay baby." I patted his knee while paying attention to the road. "What about you? Your in a relationship with anyone?" Haechan asked.

"Nope. I'm single as usual." I lied through my teeth. "Good because no one can have you except me." Haechan cheered as I snorted.

I smiled stopping at a red light.

"Hmmm. How is school?" I asked. "It's cool since I have jaemin and the others . But this teacher keeps getting on my ner-" "what's the name of the teacher?" I asked immediately. Who's messing with my chil- my student.

"Ms.Yooner." He stated making me suck my teeth. "Bitch stay doing something." I huffed pulling into the school. I grabbed my suitcase as Haechan unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his bag.

I closed the door and he did the same I locked my car twice just in case. "Tell that thing if she really has something to say she should call me if she want to be so bold." I rolled my eyes as he nodded.

"Good morning Mr.moon." Yangyang waved at me cheerfully. He's so adorable. "Good morning Yangyang." I waved back. "Now go get breakfast if you didn't have it yet." I patted Haechan hair as he nodded and ran off to chenle and jisung.

I smiled looking at him and then continued walking going to the teacher lounge. Being greeted by Mr. Leechaiyapornkul also known as Ten. "BEST FRIENDDDDD!!!" I screamed running to him as he got up and ran to me too. I jumped on him making him catch me.

"Hey Pooh." He smiled sitting me down. "That was the gayest entrance I ever seen." Winwin blinked as doyoung snorted. I laughed at the statement and went to my desk. 

The principal walked in and smiled at us. "Goodmorning gentlemen always on time I see." She smiled. "Of course we need to see the queen before anyone else." Ten winked making her laugh. 

"Whose mans it this ?" She laughed walking to her office. "I'm planning on being taeyongs one day." Ten saluted making all of us laugh at his tactics. "Anyways Mrs.Kwon any updates we need to know." Doyoung smiles his bunny teeth showing.

"Oh just a new student. He'll be coming in 2nd period and your study hall for you Taeil supposedly. So be on look out." She smiled and closed her office door. "UghhhHHh she's such a queen." Ten sighed. "Of course she's BoA for lord sake." I pouted opening my suitcase.

I pulled out the graded tests for all 5-8 periods. "So I was thinking up a new song for my dance class." Ten announced . "Okay what's the song name." Baekhyun popped up out of thin air making winwin yell in His 1st language(he said fuck in Chinese just so you know)

"I'm sorry baby." Baekhyun squeezed winwin cheeks. "It's a surprise come here for I can shoe you" Ten smiled patting his lap. ". I walked to him after I finished with the paper work.

He started playing the song out loud. 

"This is such a bad bitch song." Baekhyun cheered. "You DO know your going to have to play the clean version RIGHT?" Doyoung glared. "NO SHIT BITCH!" Ten rolled his eyes.

A cough erupted making all of us turn around and look at the person. "HOLY SHIT!!"Ten screamed. "U-uh welcome to Seoul Matra highschool also know as SM highschool." Baekhyun gulped.

"Hehe you don't have to be so awkward." The boy gave out a nervous laugh. "Aweeee preciousssss~" Doyoung squealed. "U-Uhm thank you. I'm mark Lee I'm the new student that will be here today but I can't make it for second period." He scratched his neck shyly.

"Oh it's okay do you know when you'll come?" I asked. "Umm I don't know since the schedule is packed." He pouted. "Ah okay before you go tell taeyong I will be his sugar baby one day." Ten said boldly making winwin Choke on his gum.

The boy blushed and laughed. "O-Okay. Thank you for understanding." He bowed. "Oh and before I go. Did I see you from somewhere?" Mark looked at winwin who looked confused. "Ohhh yeah your that cute guy hyung was stalking anyways I have to go see ya." He ran away out the door.

"Did he just say his hyung was stalking winwin." Ten stared wide eyed. "YOU HAVE BEEN NOTICED!!!" Baekhyun screamed as winwin still looked confused. "Okay back to work guys." Taemin clapped his way into the room. 

"Okay daddy." Baekhyun joked. "Oh my gosh stop being a hoe you know I called him first."Ten joked back. "What happened to that taeyong business?" I giggled.

" I said sugar baby. I could have a boyfriend,Husband,Friend with benefits,AND a friend too." He listed making me fall off his lap and laugh hard as hell.

Doyoung was chuckling while going back to his work. "Stop being a hoe." Winwin hummed typing into his laptop. 

End of Chapter


End file.
